thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Güterwagen
Die Güterwagen (Thomas and the Trucks/''Trouble for Thomas'') ist die sechste Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Thomas war davon gelangweilt, die Personenwagen für die anderen Loks zu rangieren und beschwerte sich darüber Nacht für Nacht bei den anderen Lokomotiven. Diese waren darüber sehr genervt und beachteten ihn nicht, aber eines Nachts kam Edward ins Depot und zeigte Verständnis für Thomas. Er bot ihm seinen Güterzug an,woraufhin er auf dem Rangierbahnhof arbeiten würde. Thomas war sehr glücklich darüber und am nächsten Morgen erlaubte es sein Lokomotivführer, weshalb Thomas das Depot zufrieden verließ. Die Güterwagen sind sehr dumm und laut, reden viel und sind mit ihren Gedanken nicht bei dem was sie gerade machen. Aber sie spielen den Lokomotiven, die sich nicht auskennen, gerne Streiche. Deshalb hat Edward Thomas gewarnt, bei seiner Reise vorsichtig zu sein, aber dieser hörte aus purer Aufregung nicht zu. Bald begann Thomas, den Güterzug zu ziehen, obwohl die Waggons noch nicht soweit waren und kreischten als Thomas sie aus dem Bahnhof zog. Thomas beschleunigte schnell, aber als er schneller wurde, wurden die Wagen immer ärgerlicher und böser. Schließlich wurde Thomas bei Gordons Berg langsamer, aber als er an der Spitze des Berges seine Bremsen anziehen wollte, begangen die Wagen ihn den Berg herunter zuschieben. Thomas verlor die Kontrolle über die Wagen, weshalb er durch den Bahnhof Maron raste. Er bog auf das Abstellgleis ab und kam kurz vor einem Prellbock zum stehen, um einen schlimmeren Unfall zu vermeiden. Dann kam der dicke Kontrolleur und fragte ihn, weshalb er so schnell gekommen sei. Thomas erzählte ihm, was vorgefallen war und der Dicke Kontrolleur befahl Thomas, er solle mehr über den Umgang mit Güterwagen lernen, um eine wirklich nützliche Lokomotive zu werden. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (Redet nicht) * Gordon (Redet nicht) * James (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Knapford * Henrys Tunnel * Elsbridge * Gordons Berg * Maron * Der Viadukt (Gelöschte Szene) Trivia * Diese Folge basiert auf der Geschichte Thomas and The Trucks aus dem Railway Series-Buch Thomas the Tank Engine. * 2015 wurden einige Teile für das Special The Adventure Begins in CGI nachgestellt * Archivmaterial aus Thomas' Zug wurde benutzt, sowie eine gelöschte Szene aus Hilfe vom kleinen Edward. * In dem Teil, wo Thomas den Güterzug zieht, ist ein Remix der orginal-Titelmusik zu hören. * In dieser Folge wurde das erste mal die Formulierung „wirklich nützliche Lokomotive" benutzt, welche eines der bekanntesten Zitate der Serie wurde. Fehler * Am Anfang ist Gordon in der Mitte des Lokschuppens, aber in den Nahaufnahmen ist Thomas in der Mitte, Gordon und James auf der einen und Edward und Henry auf der anderen Seite. * Es wirkt so als sein die Aufnahmen aus der Entfernung unbenutztes Material aus Hilfe vom kleinen Edward, da dort die Lokomotiven so angeordnet waren. ** Weil es ein anderer Clip ist, lächelt Edward, wohingegen die anderen finster drein blicken. * Der Erzähler sagt, der Schaffner blase in seine Pfeife und ein Pfeifengeräusch ist zu hören, aber außer einer grünen Flagge hat er keine Pfeife. * Als Thomas aus Henrys Tunnel kommt, bewegen sich die Schienen, diese springen leicht auf. * Als Thomas durch Elsbridge fährt, enden plötzlich die Gleise auf der linken Seite im nichts und am rechten Bildrand kann man kurz eine Hand sehen. * In den Nahaufnahmen, wenn Thomas den Güterzug zieht, fehlt dieser. * In einigen frühen US-Homevideofassungen hört man eine Stimme, die sagt „Look out for the train", bei der auch kurzzeitig die Musik stoppt, während Thomas Gordons Berg befährt. * Die Anzahl von Thomas' Wagen verändert sich bei seiner Fahrt. * In einer Nahaufnahme von Thomas als er gegen den Prellbock prallt, ist sein Pufferträger shwarz anstatt rot und er hat eine anders aussehende Bremsleitung. * Als der Erzähler sagte "Als er seine Augen öffnete," sind Thomas' Augen wackelig. * Als Thomas beim ersten mal beim rangieren zu sehen ist, hat das Abstellgleis keinen Prellbock. In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei:Thomas und seine Freunde Staffel 1 Folge 6- Die Güterwagen|Deutsch Datei:6 Thomas and the Trucks|Britisch Datei:Trouble For Thomas (GC)|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Thomas and the Trucks es:Thomas en Problemas he:תומס וקרונות המשא ja:トーマスのさいなん pl:Tomek i Wagony ru:Недовольный паровозик Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie